ultimate_gaming_galaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
Cosmic Pegasus F:D
Cosmic Pegasus F:D is Takara Tomy's version of Cosmic Pegasus. The Hasbro version of Cosmic Pegasus is Cosmic Pegasus W105R2F. Cosmic Pegasus F:D has 6 modes. The 5th and 6th modes are banned, so technically there are only 4 modes. Cosmic Pegasus is the first Beyblade to have a 4D performance tip which replaces the normal performance and spin track. Cosmic Pegasus is Gingka Hagane's Beyblade. Gingka's 3rd bey to be exact, after Storm Pegasus and Galaxy Pegasus. Cosmic Pegasus can switch to Attack mode, Upper Attack mode, Directional Attack mode, and Multi-Attack mode. There is also the Final Drive mode. Parts Here's a review of Cosmic Pegasus's parts: Face Bolt, Energy Ring, 4D Performance Tip, and Fusion Wheel. Fusion Wheel: Big Bang/Cosmic The Big Bang Fusion Wheel is the first 4D fusion wheel revealed. It is also the widest Fusion Wheel upon its arrival being 50mm wide. Big Bang is not the best attack 4D wheel. It is best when combo-ed with a tall spin track with increases it's Attack and Defense power. Better attack 4D Fusion Wheels include Blitz, Variares, and Beat. But Cosmic isn't too shabby. It's a decent attack Fusion Wheel. To change its mode, you must rotate the PC Frame and Core. PC Frame The PC frame of the Fusion Wheel is the red part. PC is the abbreviation of polycarbonate. It has a 3-wing design similar to Storm. The gap in between wings are slanted. The 3 wings are supposed to represent Pegasus's wings. Attack Wheel The Attack Wheel is the blue part of the Fusion Wheel. The Attack Wheel also kind of resembles Storm Pegasus's Fusion Wheel. But the Attack Wheel isn't as flat as the Storm Fusion Wheel. It is more curved upwards. It has 3 small square-like protrusions. The protrusions help the Plastic Wheel fit in place and so it can switch modes. The protrusions are located on the 3 wings, sprouted out. Metal Wheel The Metal Wheel as the name suggests, is the metallic silver part of the Fusion Wheel. It has 3 sharp, flat wings going in a leftward position. The Metal Wheel also holds the Attack wheel in place. Energy Ring: Pegasus III Pegasus III as the name suggests, is the 3rd version of Pegasus. It is the upgraded version of Pegasus II. Like its predecessors, Pegasus III has 2 wings on each side, representing Pegasus's wings. Unlike its predecessors, Pegasus III is more detailed. The Energy Ring is heavy, but not as heavy as the Bull, Aquario, or Kerbecs rings. Pegasus III weighs 3.2. Grams, like its predecessor Pegasus II. Pegasus III has iron fillings that makes it heavy which also give Pegasus III more defensive power in battle. Face Bolt: Pegasus III Pegasus is shown on the Face Bolt. Pegasus is more detailed on this version of the Face Bolt, more detailed than Pegasus I and II. Pegasus is a mythical white winged horse turned into a constellation by the Greek god Zeus. The P and as designs are removed and are replaced by lightning-like patterns with fire patterns on top. The mane of Pegasus is longer now. 4D Performance Tip: Final Drive (F:D) The Final Drive performance tip helps Pegasus switch into Final Drive mode. It kind of looks like a heavy and bulky RF performance tip combined with a small blue rubber tip of the SF performance tip. It has good Stamina because of the SF rubber tip. It also circles around a lot in a stadium until it runs out of Stamina. It is fast as well. The best stadium for the F:D performance tip is the BB-10 Attack stadium. The F:D tip moves around wildly most of the time. When used with a Hasbro stadium, the Final Drive mode is not as aggressive as usual. Trivia *There are actually 2 Cosmic Pegasus'. This one from Takara Tomy and Cosmic Pegasus W105R2F from Hasbro. *This is Gingka's 3rd bey after Galaxy Pegasus and Storm Pegasus. *This is Gingka's first Beyblade that can switch modes. *Cosmic Pegasus is sometimes called Big Bang Pegasus. *Cosmic Pegasus is Takara Tomy's 12th bey released that can switch modes. *Cosmic Pegasus is the first bey that can switch between 4 modes. *Cosmic Pegasus is the first bey in the anime featured to have a 4D tip. *Cosmic Pegasus is one of the two beys that has 3 parts in its 4D Fusion Wheel along with Firefuse Darkhelm. *Cosmic Pegasus has 6 modes actually with the 5th and 6th mode unofficial. *One of Cosmic Pegasus's modes is really powerful which is known as it's Secret Mode, but it is illegal. *On a flat surface, Cosmic Pegasus stays still, but when in a BeyStadium, Cosmic Pegasus moved around wildly. *Cosmic Pegasus is the 2nd bey to change its mode by using its Performance Tip, the first is Storm Aquario.